Ed the Author
by Elfang0r Shamtul
Summary: Ed recalls his youth and friends while trying to overcome writers block.
1. Chapter 1

Ed sat at his computer, his worn green jacket on his long arms. He sat at the desk with his glasses askew, trying to figure out what his next book should be about. Ed had gone from a filthy middle schooler who could barely scrape a D+ if he payed attention and was terrified of his bratty little sister, to a tall skilled writer who had seen many of his stories turned into films and had won numerous awards. The Green jacket he had inherited from his grandfather, which had seemed like a trench coat when he was a child, now fitted him nicely. He remember on numerous occasions when his friend Eddy McGee had asked him to use it for some hairbrained plan and Double D as they still called him, suffering from having to make a bunch of reckless dangerous inventions. He looked at the pictures on his wall pictures of him and his friends from the time they were toddlers till the present. He smiled his agent had been pushing him to write a book about him and his life Now he knew what to write. All he had to think of now was his title he tapped his chin thinking, then remembering a group name Eddy had called them by in grade school, he had his title. Smiling he turned to his computer and typed.

Ed, Edd n Eddy:

An Autobiography

By

Edward Horace Stone


	2. Edd the Director

Originally my story "Ed the Author" was going to be a one shot but I decided to do ones about Double D and Eddy.

Also to cease (any) confusion (I was called Sir or Madam in a review) I am a Guy.

"AND CUT!" Double D called as the scene was finished wonderfully.

Walking over to the camera man he heard his name called by one of the studio bigshots turning to face him he said a man named Ed Stone was on the phone and wanted to talk with him. Double D's Eyes widened as he ran to grab the phone and spoke "Hello? Edward, Double D speaking" "HI DOUBLE D!" exclaimed the overjoyed voice of the six foot plus behemoth.

"Hi Ed what's going on?" Double D grinned as he sat down. As they caught up w/ each other Ed revealed he was writing a book about their youth's together but he wanted him and Eddy to come out to help w/ the story but Ed couldn't reach him. Double D assured him he would call him and ask if he was interested in helping with Ed's story. They said goodbye and Double D headed home. He went to his computer and opened the video file that had brought him so much success. When they were graduating Double D had made a music video of the three of the w/ the weezer song "My Best Friend" for graduation. He had later sent it to a music video competition and some film producer liked how he made it.

He grinned as the video closed on a picture of the day the three of them met.

He smiled, remembering his youth in Peach Creek. Pulling out his Cell he looked through the numbers until he came to "McGee, Eddy" he hit enter and after a second heard the phone ring.

Constructive Criticism is welcome as are reviews


	3. Brother & Sister

With school starting up again i figured i needed to write something before i Start Junior Year

Ed waited inside of an Applebee's for his sister to show up. Soon enough the Red haired girl who had once caused He and his best friends showed up He Stood up and gave her a hug and then they sat ordered their food and caught up. They hadn't seen each other for a while.

When Ed was in eighth grade their Father had divorced their mom saying how sick he was off her for always rewarding Sarah but never giving Ed any affection. After the Divorce Sarah and their mom had left, leaving the Ed's with some piece of mind. Even though he could now move upstairs, Ed chose to stay in the Basement, for one thing it had more room than Sarah's old room did.

Since they no longer shared a house the two siblings got along much better as She talked about Jimmy's new photography business, Sarah noticed a look on her brother's face. "Why do you have that look on your face Ed?" He snapped out of his semi-trance. "Sorry Sarah, I'm thinking about my new Book." Sarah raised an eyebrow curious, What's it about?" Ed explained how he had decided to write about Himself, Double D and Eddy. As two conversed about the Cal-de-sac they had grown up in the sky grew darker and eventually they got up, hugged and went their respective ways. As he headed home Ed wondered if Double D had gotten into contact with Eddy yet. well he thought as he lay down on his couch for a brief nap before he started writing, they'd speak sooner or later.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism welcome


	4. Eddy the Producer

This Chapter is a special shout-out to therealshackleford1 for his constructive criticism of the earlier chapters.

Sorry it took so long to write this Junior year is HELL!

The sun rose on New York city, causing the buildings to shine like diamonds in the early autumn morning. The shining shone into the bedroom of Eddy McGee, respected record producer. The bright light cause Eddy to awaken sitting up in his satin sheets he rubbed his eyes to the crust from his eyes. He looked over at his beautiful purple haired angel of a wife she lay facing the opposite direction. Eddy smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Inside he walked to the Shower grabbed his Shampoo and Conditioner, set the water to the proper heat and walked in washed his body and hair scrubbing himself clean. Grabbing a towel he walked over to the Mirror and applied shaving cream to his face and using his Straight-Razor shaved his face smooth. He walked out and after dressing in a pair of black Jeans, blue Sneakers and a Megadeth shirt, walked into the Kitchen to make his wife breakfast. Leaving the food on a tray he went to the table next to the Door to grab his Chain-Wallet and Keys. Before stepping out he looked at the photo on his Wall. it was of his wedding day with His Wife, Him, His Brother, His Best Friends Ed and Double D and Someone very special to all of them. He walked out a smiled thinking of how he rarely saw Ed and Double D anymore and how great it would be to have the whole gang together again.

====That Night====

Eddy was just finishing up some tracks with Motorhead for their new album Lemmy had shaken his hand and then he and his bandmates had left to go to their hotel. Eddy leaned back in his control chair and looked around at the pictures of the bands he had worked with and the awards for the records he had produced which covered nearly all of the available wall space, along with the photo from his apartment. Looking at the photo of years past Eddy felt a feeling of melancholy nostalgia flood over him. Sometimes he wished he was still a kid in Peach Creek when things were easy. But before Eddy's train of thought could go further he heard his cellphone ring. Picking it up he placed it to his ear and asked "Hello?"

Jesus. I just wrote that in about 15 minutes.

Hopefully it wont take as long to Write the next chapter.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism Welcom


End file.
